Standard chip carriers are currently made out of ceramic materials with ventilation for leads and conductors. The problem with the utilization of ceramic material is that the final package hermeticity is relatively low. This is because ceramic is a rather porous material. Currently ceramic chip carriers will only pass hermeticity of 1.times.10.sup.-6 atms. cc/sec He and require special chips for the mounting of printed circuit boards due to the differences in coefficient of thermal expansion between the ceramic and the printed circuit boards. Moreover, the dielectric constant of ceramic materials is relatively high, which limits the speed at which the circuits contained within the package may operate.
Examples of prior chip carriers and sealing systems are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,370,874; 3,600,017; 3,924,246; 4,008,945; 4,262,300; 4,266,084; 4,266,090; 4,423,093; 4,451,540; 4,453,033; 4,547,624; 4,487,999; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 210,829; and 3,825,876.